Taken
by rockqween
Summary: Merlin thinks there is something not quite right about one of Morgana's maids. No one else seems to see the change. Will he stop the maid before the people he cares for in Camelot are harmed by her. Please read and review. Merlin/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was laying in his bed with his head under his blanket whilst the light streamed in through his thin curtains. He didn't want to get up today and do his chores for Gaius, then do another set of chores for Arthur. The fact that Merlin used magic to do all of his work for him had made the prince think he was some kind of super servant and everyday Arthur would give him twice as much work as he had yesterday, just to see if he could finish it all and he did. Sometimes he wished he didn't then maybe Arthur wouldn't throw anything else onto his list of endless things to do. Merlin knew he would never do that because he loved seeing Arthur with that bemused yet slightly shocked look on his face when he had completed everything he assigned to him and as always he would then say "There's something about you Merlin". It made him laugh how close yet so far off from the mark he was.

A large bang came from his door interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

"Merlin, get up these remedies wont be delivered by there self!" Gaius shouted through the door.

"I'm... coming."Merlin groaned rolling over.

Slowly and regretfully he lifted his self from the comforts of his warm bed and began to get dressed.

****************

Far away in a dark cave a woman with long black hair and hateful eyes stared down upon a basin of clear liquid. She then uttered a spell and traced the water with her finger tips. The liquid rippled and an image of a young boy appeared on its surface. He was sitting down at a table eating laughing at something the older man had said.

"You may laugh now but mark my words Merlin, you will pay. I will get rid of you soon enough." Nimueh said with an evil smile.

"-by taking the person you care for the most." she said retrieving a blue potion from inside her cloak. She through back her head and drank the vile mixer in one gulp. Instantly her body began to change shape. Nimueh grew a few inches taller, her hair changed from the deep black to an intense red. Her face was now more defined and her lips were a cherry red.

"Now, no one will know who I am not even Merlin himself." she said laughing. It was odd for someone who looked so innocent to have such a hateful laugh.

"Soon enough Merlin will be gone and I can have my revenge on Camelot and king Uther" she said staring down at Merlin who was now outside making his way towards castle.

Nimueh moved her hand over the basin, the image of Merlin disappeared and was replaced with the reflection of her new face. A face that was familiar in Camelot as Morgana's second handmade.

****************

Merlin walked down a corridor with his head hidden behind a pile of clothes and armer that all needed cleaning and buffering. He remembered what Arthur had said to him when he handed over all of his dirty washing. " Try not to fall down this time, I don't need a servant thicker then he already is." Merlin huffed like he ever fell down. OK he did once in a while but that wasn't really his fought as he always seemed to be running from one problem to another. Merlin was so lost in his thoughts he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into a handmaiden. The armour in his arms flew up into the air and clattered to the floor. Merlin lost his footing and fell backwoods dragging the poor girl down with him. He fell onto his back with a loud thud, hitting his head in the process. The girl fell with him and landed on his chest. Merlin quickly gripped onto her in order to soften the blow for her and him.

"M-Merlin! Are you all right?" A familiar voice said, it was scared and slightly shocked.

Merlin gazed up at the girl and saw Gwen's worried face staring down at his.

"My head hurts slightly, ummm why am I down here?" he asked slightly confused.

" You collided with me and you sort of dragged me down with you." she said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, it was then that he realised how close he and Gwen were. He could feel her body pressing down on him and her breath on his face. Merlin's heart began to quicken and his face started to feel hot. He could see a flush creeping into Gwen's cheeks, he still had his hands wrapped around her waist. He quickly removed them and muttered an apology. She slowly got to her feet and began to pick up the fallen clothes. Merlin stood up to to help Gwen, there fingers brushed past each other as the both reached for the same item. Gwen smiled at him and gently moved her hand away.

"Hows your head?"Gwen asked braking the silence.

"Its fine, nothing I cant handle."Merlin said reassuringly.

Gwen was still worried and raised her hand to touch his head. She could feel a slight bump there but apart from that nothing else was wrong. The handmade realised what she was doing and quickly drew her hand away. Merlin wish she hadn't it felt nice. Ever since that kiss he had started to feel different around her. Arthur teased him saying that he is in love with her and Merlin continue to deny it. To say it out loud would mean it to be true.

" I best be going it was nice bumping into you, not that I liked being on top of you that is, I mean... it wasn't a bad thing either ummmm." Gwen stuttered trying to hide the blush that was now covering her cheeks.

"I need to be going to, bye Gwen. I'll see you later."Merlin said grinning boyishly.

"Bye Merlin." Gwen said slightly happy that she could escape before anything else sliped from her tongue.

Merlin watched her walk down the corridor before he picked up the rest of his things. Everything was now in a neat pile except for the armour. When he picked it up he realised there was a dent.

He sighed " I guess I'm going to be working extra hard to night"

Merlin picked up the bundle and walked off down the corridor and this time he watched where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice

AN-Hey, here's chapter two. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. If there our any errors like punctuation or spelling please tell me in your reviews, I cant always spot all of them. Thanks, now on with the story lol.

PS- if anyone wants to become a beta for this story send me a message.

Chapter two- Alice

Gwen began to rush around Morgana's room making sure everything was neat and tidy before her mistress would return back from her lunch with king Uther. There was a faint knock on the door, Gwen dropped what she was doing and rushed over to open it. She smiled when she saw who it was and gave the young servant a warm hug.

"How are you? I see the colour has come back to your cheeks." Gwen said happy to see her old friend again.

"Yes, the past few weeks have helped so much. I feel fresh and new." the red headed girl replied.

"Morgana will be pleased to see you, she was only saying yesterday that it saddens her to see one of her favourite maids so poorly." Gwen said smiling. It was nice to have Alice back after such a long leave. She had missed the little chats they use to have particularly the ones that involved the Knights of Camelot. Alice would swoon over Arthur with the mad crush of hers. Gwen never understood why though.

Who'd like Arthur? He's not exactly the brightest of the bunch she mused deep within thought.

Alice then waved her hand in front of her face snapping Gwen out of her daze.

"What were you thinking about? It wasn't Merlin by any chance?" Alice asked curious.

"Nooo." she said blushing by the mere mention of his name. Gwen silently cursed herself, why did he have this effect on her? Merlin could send her into a babbling wreck with a single word and then there was yesterday, the blush on her face deepened as she remembered. They were so close that there bodies were touching and there lips were only inches a part. Gwen had hoped he was going to kiss her but he did not sadly.

There was another knock on the door and Alice went to go answer it. Gwen's eyes widen with shock and her face began to burn. She quickly muttered something to Alice about not enough water for the flowers and left the room. Merlin who stood at the door was slightly confused to why the young maid had ran away from the sight of him. His eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on his face.

Merlin sighed and turned back to Alice.

"Hey Alice, how are things? Haven't seen you around the castle lately" Merlin asked handing her a little bottle that contained a strong sleeping drought for the Lady Morgana.

"I've been ill" she said rather bluntly.

"Oh, well I'm Glad your feeling better. It was starting to get a bit boring around here with out you" he said thinking back to when he had last seen her. It was his birthday and she and Gwen had surprised him with a birthday cake. He grinned as he thought back at the memory.

Alice smiled but it wasn't her normal one, it was some how different as if something or someone was lurking behind her face and then there were her eyes, they were no longer sharp and hazel but cold and blue.

Merlin felt like time had slowed down and he was now staring into the face of not a friend but a stranger.

Those eyes look so familiar, I've seen then before. Think Merlin, think!

When Merlin had finally remembered it was to late, time had caught up with its self and Alice now stood there laughing. She raised her arm and Merlin flew through the hallway landing in an unconscious pile by the stairs.

The door slammed shut and Alice regained her composure.

Gwen who had heard the door slam came rushing in. "Is everything all right, I thought I heard some one yelp"

"You must be hearing things" she said sweetly.

"Oh, where's Merlin?" she asked.

"He left, said something about if he doesn't leave soon he'll end up in the stocks again"

Gwen chuckled " That sounds like Merlin all right. Alice, I know this is your first day back and all but do you mind helping me change the bedding?"

"No, not at all. What are friends for?" Alice said with one hand behind her back. A ball of energy slowly begin to form within it.

"I'll just go get the sheets" Gwen said leaving the room.

Alice gritted her teeth together, this girl was starting to get on her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3 Capture

_Hey all this is the third chapter. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I've got a lot of course work to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I Promise Arthur will finale make an appearance. Oh and please review, thanks!!!_

Chapter three- Captured

Morgana walked through the corridor briskly. Her mind thought back to the heated argument that she just had with Uther. Oh, how that man made her blood boil sometimes his idea's about magic were insane and quite worrying. If he ever found out about her dreams it would mean the end for Morgana. No matter what type of magic was performed or who it was by, it would never matter to Uther. Magic was a curse to him and anyone plagued by it would be put to death.

Morgana came round the corner and gasped. A few feet away on the floor was the still body of Arthur's man servant Merlin. She ran over to his body hoping that he was only unconscious. She rested one hand on his chest, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Beneath her finger tips she could feel the steady beating of his heart.

"Merlin" Morgana whispered as she gently shook his shoulder.

Merlin body shuddered slightly and a small moan escaped his mouth.

"Gwen" he said troubled.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" she asked again worried.

His eyes opened slowly and a low groan escaped his throat.

"Thank goodness your all right, what happened?" she asked him whilst she helped him into a sitting position.

"I...." Merlin said trying to think, his head was thumping and his mind was slightly scrambled. For a few seconds he didn't know where he was or how he had got there.

" Take a deep breath and take your time" Morgana said resting a hand on top of her friends shoulder.

Merlin's eyes went wide with fear as he remembered that evil grin. He rushed to his feet stumbling slightly as he did so.

"Alice is back but there's something wrong." Merlin said sprinting down the corridor towards Morgana's room hoping he wasn't too late.

"Alice is back, that's great news. Wait, what do you mean there's something wrong?" she asked running off after him.

"There's no time to explain,Gwen's in trouble." he said trying to pull the door open. The door was sealed and locked most likely by magic. The only way in was by force however Merlin was as weak as a kitten at the present moment, lucky enough for him Lady Morgana knew how to kick down a door.

"Stand back Merlin." She said running at the door and then kicked out with her leg. The force of the in packed broke the lock.

Within the room stood Alice with her arm around Gwen's neck and in her hand was a blue ball of static energy. It was so close to Gwen's face that it made her skin burn.

"Help me please" Gwen begged them tears were streaming down her face.

"Alice, what are you doing? I command you to let go of Gwen!" Morgana yelled at her servant.

"That isn't Alice, isn't that right Nimueh" Merlin said

Nimueh chuckled " Ah, Merlin you are learning. You saw through me this time, a shame that it was to late. Now I will be leaving with your little girlfriend here. If you want her so badly them you know where to find me. Bye" she said waving.

Merlin ran at her but the only thing he hit was thin air. Nimueh and Gwen were gone. He screamed out in frustration. He should have been there to protector then maybe none of this would of happened.

He turned to Morgana, her eyes did not move away from the spot that Gwen had just stood.

"I'm going tonight, I need to find her." Merlin stated.

This shook Morgana out of her trance, she looked up and stared at the broken man who stood in front of her. He really did love her, risking his life yet again to save hers.

"You cant go at least not by yourself, we'll go talk to Arthur. He'll know what to do" Morgana said steering Merlin out of the room with her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Cave

Here's the forth chapter, sorry it took long to update been busy with work and Christmas but here you go nice and long, well longer. Hope everyone who reads this has a nice knew year. In the next chapter Uther gets a bit of time in the story.

Chapter four- The cave.

Merlin walked slowly with Morgana to Arthur's chambers. His mind kept re-playing the scene and every time it did he tried to think of all the ways he could of got to her. The fear that he saw in Gwen's eyes made his heart ache. How could he let this happen? And now he was going to go see Arthur wasting more time. Who knows what Nimueh might do to Gwen? His thoughts then travelled from Gwen to Alice. How long has she been gone? Did Nimueh kill her? Merlin gulped, hoping that this wasn't true. Alice was nice and caring, she didn't deserve this.

Morgana nudged Merlin, she was concerned he hadn't said a word since they had left her room.

"Merlin, we'll get her back. I promise." Morgana said soothingly.

Merlin turned and simply nodded lost in his thoughts.

When they had finally reached Arthur's room, Merlin didn't even bother with knocking he just simply barged in. The young prince sat in a chair with his feet resting on his desk.

"You still haven't learnt how to knock, have you Merlin?" Arthur said shaking his head. "And why are you here?" he asked his man servant rudely. It was now that Lady Morgana decided to show her face by slipping through the open door.

Arthur's eyes shifted to Morgana's, he then grinned sarcastically.

"Morgana always a pleasure, how can I help you?"

"Save the crap Arthur, Gwe-"

It was now that Merlin had finely found his voice.

" Gwen...she has be taken!"

Arthur's sly smile was wiped completely off of his face and was replaced with a serious and rather more haunted expression.

"How? And by who?" he asked.

"Nimueh." was the only word that Merlin could say.

Arthur's face paled. He remembered her; the women he met in the forest, the one that had almost led him to his death.

"What does she want with a handmaid?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know." Morgana answered.

" I'm leaving tonight." Merlin stated "It is my fault for why she has been captured."

"No it's not Merlin, you wasn't to know this would happen and your not going any where, at least not with out me. You see Merlin; your not really the damsel in distress saving type of guy, your more the babbling side kick." Arthur chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

" And you think you are?" Merlin asked angrily.

"Off course, I am a prince after all."

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand."

"OK, I've got to go talk to my father first."

"Do you really think that is very wise? His answer will be no before you've even stepped into the hall!" Morgana shouted.

"Yes, but if I don't tell him he will send the whole nights of Camelot after me and that wont help Gwen. As soon as Nimueh gets word of this she will either attack Camelot or kill Gwen, a risk I'm not willing to take. With speaking to him I could try spin the tale in another way and gain his approval."

Merlin signed, all this planning was taking to long. He strolled across to the window, looked up at the full moon and began to think and hope that Gwen was all right.

"I'm coming for you Gwen and I will find you." Merlin whispered to the air.

---------------------------------

Gwen's body was curled up on a cold damp stone floor. The shackles around her wrist's burned her skin and made them bleed. Tears stained her dirty face and her hair was slightly singed. Gwen's eyes slowly opened, she moaned and tried to stand up but was unable to as her feet were chained to the floor. She looked up and saw the back of a dark haired woman leaning over a basin of water. Someone groaned next to her.

"He-he-le-p" she croaked.

Gwen shuffled over to the woman and turned her over, she Gasped with shock. The face of her real friend stared up at her with joy and happiness. Her red hair fanned out around her.

"Gwen?" she said cupping her cheek. Tears trickled down her blooded face. She winced as the salty water licked at her cuts.

"I'm going to get you out of here." she whispered to Alice. "Merlin and Arthur are on there way, were not going to die in here" Gwen said taking her friends hands in hers.

"You know, I always wanted Arthur to rescue me guess I'm going to get my wish." she said trying to laugh however it came out as more of a cough.

Gwen eyed her friend with great concern, she was in pretty bad shape. Alice wrists were red raw and bleeding, her leg was jutting out at an odd angle and her skin looked dry and bruised. There were various cuts all cross her body. Alice was lucky to be still alive.

Nimueh who had been listening in the entire conversation had finely turned to face her prisoners.

"You really believe that, don't you?" she asked laughing " Sorry to burst your bubble but its all not true"

Gwen struggled in her shafts trying to find a weak spot in the metal after all she was a blacksmiths daughter.

"No point struggling, there protected by magic. The only way your getting out of them is if I say so which I don't feel like doing any time soon." Nimueh said crouching low near Gwen.

"I can see what they see in you, such flawless skin." she said reaching up to touch her face.

Gwen flinched slightly "They?"

"Merlin and the Prince of course."

"What? Arthur doesn't like me like that, I'm just a maid to him."

"You may be now but it will change, you will change. Its all written in the stars but lets not worry about that. It may never happen, now that your here" she said laughing.

Her palm burned red, the heat scaring Gwen's face. She screamed out in pain trying to free herself.

Nimueh let go of her face and pushed her away.

Gwen winced as she touched her sore skin. " This is all you can do? Cause pain but they will come and I will be the one laughing then"

"But your not now, I am." she said angrly and raised her hand. A bolt of energy shot out and hit Gwen in the chest, she crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving

Hey, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews keep them coming.

Chapter 5- Leaving.

Arthur stood outside the great hall and took in a deep breath. He had to come up with a pretty convincing story for his farther to allow him to leave. It would not be enough to say an innocent life was at stake, now the castle and whole of Camelot was enough. Arthur sighed it was now or never. He threw open the doors and strolled in.

Uther who was sitting on the thrown thinking looked up at his son and smiled.

"Hello father." Arthur said.

"Ah, Arthur. What is it that brings you here?, I thought you had training today?" he asked.

"I do but I wanted to speak with you before, something horrible has happened."

Uther's face fell. "What is it?" he asked.

"I believe that Camelot is under threat and that we are all in danger"

Uther's features hardened and his back became ridged.

"And why do you think this?" he asked curiously.

" Someone has been taken by the sorceress Nimueh."

Uther grasped his chair tightly and stiffened at the mere mention of the name.

"Where did you here that name?!" he hissed.

"Morgana saw her, she told me she revealed herself and threatened the kingdom."

"Who was taken?" he said trying to seem calm.

"Her Maid, Guinevere and I think her other made Alice has also been taken."

"What do you suggest we should do?"

Arthur stood there for a seconded thinking, his father was testing him.

"I think we should go after them."

Uther signed " If you are right then are best bet is to stay in Camelot and protected it."

Arthur stood there shocked "But they will die!" he shouted.

"If the knights go then our defences will be down and if Nimueh decides to strike then we would be doomed. I will not and can not take that risk, I'm sorry."

"Then I will go!"Arthur said standing tall.

"Noo! You are a prince, our future king and I will not let you throw your life away for a servant!" Uther said rising from his chair.

" She isn't just a servant, she is Morgana's friend and mine too. I only came here to try and reason with you. I'm going and as you said our knights are need here." Arthur said turning away from his father.

"If you leave this city boy! You will be Punished. I...I..." Uther said trying to think of something to stop his only son from leaving.

"- Will take away your crown!"

Arthur froze to the spot, his father had to be bluffing. Right? He turned around and starred.

" I don't care, if being king means letting my friends die then I do not want It. Take my crown! It wont stop me leaving," Arthur said exiting the hall, leaving a worried and angry king to brood.

********

Morgana stood outside listening to the raised voices of the prince and the king. She was alone in the hall for Merlin did not come with them. He was in the stables getting the horse's ready insisting that they leave to night. Arthur though had made a point, how were they going to find them? Morgana bit her lip thinking deeply, worried for her friend.

The door opened and Arthur strolled out, his hands scrunched up tightly into fists and upon his face was a frown. She quickly ran up to him already knowing what he was about to say.

" He wont let you go?" Morgana said "But that wont stop you, will it?" she said smiling, it was this part of Arthur that always appealed to her. No matter what, if some one needed saving he would save them.

" No it wont." he replied with a grunt deep within his throat. "Where's Merlin?" he asked.

"Out by the stables getting our horses ready." Morgana said.

Arthur looked down at her and studied what she was wearing. A long sleeved white floaty top and some trousers tucked in boots. He knew why she was not wearing her usual silk dress, she wanted to come with them.

"Our Horses? Your not coming Morgana, its to dangerous."

Morgana folded her arms and scoffed remembering why she hated him sometimes.

"I'm just as able as you, plus she is my maid and my responsibility." Morgana argued with him.

"I know you are, I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all" he said moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Morgana's heart fluttered slightly and all the anger seeped away.

" I wont get hurt, I Promise" she said staring deeply into his eyes.

They stood there for a moment, nothing but a few inches separating them. Morgana felt uneasy and broke the moment by punching him on the arm.

"Anyway, if I don't come who will be there to save yours and Merlin's backs." she said grinning.

"Ha ha,very funny. Come on Merlin will probably wonder what's taking us so long" he said and began to take quick strides down the hall, followed closely by Morgana.

**********

Merlin stood by the stables with his hoarse who was making an awful lot of racket.

" Hush, there's a good hoarse." he said stroking him soothingly.

Merlin was beginning to worry, Arthur was taking a hell of a long time and if he did not hurry up he would leave with out him. He looked around him for any signs. A low squish squash of mud splattering under foot could be hard a few meters away and the clatter of harsh words and reasoning filled the air.

"I Heard him, he said he will take your crown. Do you think he was being serious? Uther is a harsh man but to do this. Hmmmmm"

"I don't Know Morgana but if he does then I will step down"

"But you cant..."

Merlin watched as he saw the two figures approach, knowing very well if what he just heard was true, he had to find away of leaving now. He cant put his or Arthur's fate in jeopardy.

However it was to late, they had spotted him and were now walking over.

"Think Merlin, Think!" he said to himself. He tugged at his short black hair, willing his brain to work by Force.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur called to him.

It then struck him, it was the only way. He knew he would be punished when he returns but he needed Arthur to become king and if this is what it takes so be it.

Merlin grabbed the shovel behind him, closed his eyes and swung. A deep echoing thud filled the air. He could hear the sound of hard metal hitting soft flesh.

Merlin open his eyes and saw Arthur fall to the ground. Morgana stared at him in compete disbelief.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she Barked running over to Arthur's side.

"I had to do it, I heard what you said, his crown will be taken away if he leaves"

"How do you know that? We where no where near you." Morgana questioned.

"No time to explain, take Arthur back to the castle."

"No, I'm coming with you!"

"You cant, he needs you." Merlin said motioning to the unconscious form of Arthur , who was sprawled out on the grass.

"OK, but be careful Merlin." Morgana said biding him farewell.

" I will." he said jumping onto his Horses back and rode off into the dark night.


End file.
